SPROUT
by tiffanciel
Summary: During Half Blood Prince era, Sixth Years on Hogwarts.


FF DRAMIONE SPROUT

CAST : Obivously DraMione

Draco Malfoy

Hermione Granger

Rate : PG-15

Category : fluff, angst, mature

Bcakground time : During Half Blood Prince era, Sixth Years on Hogwarts

Draco Malfoy stepped hesitantly as it passes through the brunette haired girl pushing a pile of suitcases and luggage trolleys at King's Cross station near platform 9 ¾, he just wanted to say hello to girl who flanked by her both parents. Draco let out his breath slowly, he always knew that he could not do what his heart desired, including greeting the girl who secretly stole his heart since his third year at Hogwarts.

Draco continued his steps, carrying his black suitcase while behind him a Death Eater push his cart. Draco almost walk through a brick wall between platforms 9 and the platform 10 as is commonly done, if only his mother did not hold back his shoulders. Let two Death Eaters who drove them and pushing trolleys of Draco's goods walked ahead.

"Mum ..." Draco muttered, staring at his mother, who looked worried. "Draco, remember, son, you are a pure blood. Which once again, reiterate mother, you must not at all like those of Mudblood. Of course mother knows everything, son. Mom can see and feel it. It's all for your own good. And once again remember, you is who _he_ chose. Your job is waiting to be solved. Do not make us disappointed and embarrassed." His mother finished her sentence. Draco momentarily stunned with the intention of then leaving his mother who first broke through the platform, but his consciousness back when he heard a voice.

"Malfoy? What are you doing?" Draco remember clearly the voice. The sound that he had heard a couple years lately vague yet powerful recorded in his memory. Draco turned around, found the figure of a girl with curly hair looking at him curiously. "Malfoy, what are you doing? We're going to be late." Said the girl. Still using the same curious tones. Draco show his cynical smile. "Delivered by your parents, Granger?"

The girl who was none other than Hermione Granger was immediately flinched, her expression worried when Draco looked at both parents. "Hermione, Is he your school friend?" Asked Mrs. Granger. Hermione looked then nodded, "Yes Mum, he was a classmates with me." Hermione replied.

"It was nice to see you, young man, I hope you can help to take care for our daughter. Well, we heard rumors that something not good is going on." Mr. Granger, holding out his hand to shake hands with Draco.

A second two seconds Draco surprised by the warm attitude of Hermione's father. He then shook his own hands and went back to give a smile and glanced towards Hermione who looked at him suspiciously. "Dad, I've guarded well by Harry and Ron, gee… Dad do you forgot it?" Hermione said finally. Draco took off his hand. "Nice to meet you, sir." Then, leaving Hermione and he parents.

Draco passed platform 9 ¾ with a relaxed and warm feelings, there are at least hundreds of butterflies flitter his stomach. Seemed to indicate this is the way the body reacts happy to be close to his crush. "Draco ... hurry." His mother called him. Draco nodded, hugging her briefly with his left arm, "Bye Mum."

 _Bruk_! Draco felt his back get a hit by someone, Draco turned around to find a girl who is none other than Hermione Granger, "Fall in love with me, Granger?" Draco said sarcastically. Hermione snickered and smoothed her blue shirt slightly rumpled. "I'm warning you, Malfoy, don't you dareto touch my father and mother. Or I could kill you."Hermione whispered as she walked past Draco.

Draco smiled quietly. He liked that moment. Honestly he liked every moments of his quarrel with her. Draco remembered how he got interested in girls who became a close friend of his bloody enemy. Draco always remember.

 _(Flash back)_

 _Draco_ _oversee_ _the trio_ _who_ _entered the_ _great hall_ _together_ _on the first day_ _they_ _set foot_ _in_ _their third_ _year_ _at Hogwarts_ _._ _Drac's_ _view_ _falls on_ _the only girl_ _who_ _walks_ _flanked by_ _two_ _men._ _She smiled_ _brightly_ _,_ _as if_ _forgetting_ _that_ _last semester_ _she was_ _petrified_ _because_ _Slytherin_ _monster_ _guard_ _._

 _Draco_ _stared_ _dumbfounded_ _figure which is_ _so cheerful_ _and_ _excited_ _,_ _she usually_ _seen_ _only_ _from behind_ _a pile of_ _books_ _in the library_ _._ _Or_ _at least_ _he usually_ _dwarfs_ _'_ _Mudblood'_ _and_ _made her_ _angry_ _._ _Draco_ _was stunned_ _,_ _he_ _never_ _realized she was_ _transformed_ _in just_ _one_ _summer vacation_ _this_ _year_ _._ _Suddenly Hermione Granger's_ _figure_ _lure_ _him_ _,_ _Draco_ _Malfoy_ _._

 _(_ _Flashback_ _end_ _)_

…

Draco chew pancakes without interest, churning cream and honey are placed thereon. He really no appetite after a grueling two weeks of school. NEWT class went very busy, all his homeworks go unfinished. And most thought of Draco taken up will carry the task alone. Not to mention his duties as prefect of that required duty from time to time, teach the children grade 1 and 2 of this and that.

Draco tired.

"Harry! You can not do that. You must return the book, right?" Hermione snapped loud enough. Their quarrel give a little entertainment for students who are in the great hall. Including Draco who suddenly become more vibrant. Draco watched with interest in the scene where Harry and Hermione fight. Well, they both often fight. Draco never understood why they remain friends. But one thing is for sure Draco knew, all possible because Hermione has her own charm. Or at least, her sexy brain which can denied really smart.

"Alright! Up to you! I'm going to the library!"Said Hermione, give up because it seems her friends do not care about her advice. Draco smiled. Then he quickly rose from his seat. "Malfoy, where are you going?" Asked Blaise Zabini. Malfoy turned and smiled cynically, "None of your business, Blaise." He replied. Then he headed out the great hall to find the big door in black marker of school library.

Draco Malfoy entered into it after showing his membership card, then look for aisle-by-aisle. Looking for someone figure. "I found you." he hissed softly to himself. Atmosphere of library seems crowded even though today is Saturday. Most students take advantage of Saturday and Sunday to do their job, and of course, the library became the most appropriate option to find a lot of references.

Draco oversee Hermione who think hard to choose what books to be read. While Draco choose any book that looks to comfort rather than hide himself from the views of the people. Draco remembered, since when he suddenly fascinated by Hermione Granger, occasionally he followed her into the library, where she was going to drown herself with dozens of books to read.

And usually, once or twice Hermione would fall asleep due to exhausted. So then Draco would slipped beside be her, and threw the blankets were summoned from his room. And Draco enveloped Hermione with blanker thereafter he would smile and disappear quietly. He never show anyone what he had experienced, feel and do to a girl named Hermione Granger. That's why often Draco would disturb the girl. There is a warm feeling when Hermione pour hatred of her own. Maybe it can say strange, but it's true. He would not deny it.

Draco smiled when he returned to find again the figure of Hermione fell asleep after hours of reading. Draco stepping closer towards her, waving his wand to summon another blanket. Draco then put it on the green blanket back of Hermione's shoulder. And without him can guess, Hermione suddenly snapped awake and turned looked at his pale face.

Both their faces only inches apart, both their eyes looking at to each other. Draco sculpting, in his head reconstruct any way so that he could leave that place as fast as he could. Then with lightning speed Draco let go on the green blanket, trying to leave Hermione, but Hermione was faster. And Draco never thought she was as fast as that. Ah! he should know that the girl is quite agile considering she can once punched his nose three years ago.

"So that's you?" She asked as she grabbed Draco's wrist. Draco turned around, "Take off your dirty hands, Mudblood!" Hissed Draco. Hermione flinched but she smiled, the same smile that made Draco fall in love in the fourth year. Draco remembered that smile given while Victor Krum extended his arms to her at Yule Ball. Draco ever dreamed got that smile which was intended for him. And he never expected that fate turns to let him see that smile for him.

"Thank you, Malfoy." Said Hermione low tone almost feel embarrased. Draco returned to consciousness, staring at the girl who looked brave with her fingers arround his wrists. "What?" Asked Draco. Hermione leaned towards Draco, "You are who doing it all this time? Putting blankets on my shoulder when I fell asleep. So that's you instead of Victor Krum or McLaggen right? Everything is you?" she said.

Draco was surprised, but he shook his head, "Dreams on, mudblood!" He snapped, he turned away from the gaze of Hermione, hiding his own flushed cheeks. "You lied, Malfoy." Said Hermione and then she let go of her grip on Draco's hand and started packing her books. Once before Hermione moved away she looked at Draco, "I hope one day you want to admit it." Then she disappeared leaving Draco alone the confusion but still smiling.

Draco touched her left breast, feeling his heart beat in great rhythm.

…

Weeks have passed since the incident in the library. Draco chose to visit the library to insure list does not mention the name of Hermione's visit there. Although almost certainly was difficult because Hermione spent most of her time in the library. In addition Draco realized Hermione once more avoid it than she did. If the normally even though they passed, Hermione remained indifferent past, but this weeks Hermione will be turned away.

Draco feel a bit misses their little quarrel. And because his mind to Hermione he began to neglect his duty to the Dark Lord. "Malfoy!" Draco's footsteps stopped when he heard a voice that he secretly longed to call him, Draco turned and found her standing not far from him, "We're on guard duty tonight. I will wait you in front of a great hall at 8 pm. And do not be late, Malfoy." Hermione said quickly the she turned away.

Draco winced trying to analyze her words mean. Then like remembering something he immediately check the schedule of duties as prefect. And indeed, this evening he and Hermione have a duty schedules together. "Why I did not realize it." Draco murmured, then without he realized a widest smile showed in his pale face. The butterfly flaps its wings back Draco's stomach.

…

Hermione glanced at her watch on her left hand were almost showing the needle will past 9 number. He was late by one hour for guard duty. But Hermione still waiting for Draco Malfoy standing in front of a great hall. Most of the students had finished dinner and returned to the their common room. Hermione stared anxiously towards Slytherin table were almost empty. There was no sign of Draco Malfoy would appear from any direction.

Hermione let out her breath, then start to walk. Decided to check the corridor at astronomy tower first. She walked and walked, looked around that looks normal and is not suspicious. Until finally she stopped when she found Draco Malfoy sat on the floor in front of the forbidden third floor. She remembered that a room needs which LD used last year. "Malfoy? What are you doing?" She asked. Her tone seems really worried to the tall young man.

Draco appeared silent in a few seconds, later he turned to Hermione. Hermione was surprised to see that his cheeks looked hurt and bleeding that she cannot figure what reason cause that. "Malfoy, what happen to you?" Hermione ran as soon as she could, took out a handkerchief and cover the wound using her blue handkerchief to stop Draco's left cheek beret which still bleeding. Draco remained silent were watching Hermione's action to him. Feel uncomfortable being watched, Hermione flicked her hand to his forehead. "Stop looking at me, Malfoy." She said.

Draco flinched but then he smiled. Hermione felt a sensation like an electric to her body, she moves to avoiding Draco's gaze. But she did not suspect that Draco actually hold her wrist, make Herimone sat right in front of Draco Malfoy's chest that moving up and down because of his breathing. Hermione slowly join her all courage to look a pair of eyes which is staring ather. Hermione never expected Draco Malfoy has a pair silvery eyes when she can viewed up close, compelling but kind of sad eyes.

There is a reflection of a sense of sadness and curious inside his eyes. And for Draco he never expected the girl who secretly stole his heart that had such beautiful eyes. Reddish-brown eyes were full of curiosity as well as courage was suddenly sad, scared but also firm. "Granger, I'm sorry." Said Draco broke the silence.

Hermione was surprised by Draco's suddenly sentence, "For what?" she asked. Draco smiled, a smile that is far from cynical that use she saw before, a warm smile for the first time Hermione saw. "First, I did that, give a blanket for you in library. Several times, behind this year." Said Draco. Hermione nodded, she already knows it, that's why she was annoyed at Draco who do not admit it.

"Secondly, I'm sorry I did not come to the great hall to guard with you. Instead you were finally found me. Well, long story, but believe me I'm fine, don't worry about me." Said Draco. Hermione hold her breath, instead of responding with answers and anger that she prepared earlier, Hermione just nodded. "Third, forgive me because I want to confirm one thing only." Said Draco.

And without waiting any longer, Draco buried his lips that as red as blood into Hermione's pink lips. Draco decided to confirm it, if he really fell in love with the girl since three years ago or it was just a feeling of curiosity and obsession alone. Slowly and gently Draco embed his kiss on Hermione. At first place Hermione was fighting back by trying to push his shoulder, but Hermione, however, still a young woman who was probably against the youth as Draco formidable.

After convincing himself, Draco let go of the kiss on Hermione. Kiss which he was shortchanged. "Sorry Hermione." Said Draco again. Hermione was still staring at Draco's silver eyes. And without Draco expected, Hermione boldly wrapping her hand into Draco's neck and kissed young man's cheek which was injured, but warm long enough. Until Draco could feel the girl was crying. He got the answer, he love that girl and it possible that Hermione love him back. Draco grabbed Hermione in his arms. Warm and painful.

Both of them feel that way. A dozen minutes they stick with that position. Then eventually they mutually disengage. Draco looked at Hermione who was still crying, and with spontaneous Draco stroked the girl's cheek, wiping her tears. "You know, I feel hurt when your father asked me to take care of you. Though he never knew we were on different sides." Said Draco quietly make Hermione more sobbed. Once again Draco wiped her tears, then gently kissed her forehead.

"Draco, we will make this as a secret. Promise me, huh. And after this, we will return to the position where we should be. It is better that way." Said Hermione. Draco knew the consequences, but somehow he felt more hurt to hear it directly from Hermione. Draco lifted her chin, make the girl who had looked down into looking at him. "You look beautiful, Mudblood," he hissed. Hermione's eyes widened, but not offended because of that word, now she feels that words full of love like as his gaze to her. Hermione smiled and then she rose and went, leaving Draco were still sitting in place. (*)


End file.
